Reel FX Creative Studios
Reel FX (also known as Reel FX Animation Studios for theatrical animated feature films) is an American digital studio based in Dallas, Texas and Santa Monica, California. The studio develops and produces award-winning animated films, short form content and virtual reality experiences. Its first animated feature film, Free Birds, was released in 2013 and grossed over $110 million worldwide. Its next film, The Book of Life was also released in 2014 and received several nominations, including Best Animated Feature Nominations from the Golden Globe's, Critics’ Choice Awards, Producers Guild Awards and Annie Awards. History In March 2007, Reel FX merged with Radium, a California-based digital studio that was founded in 1996 by Jonathan Keeton and Simon Mowbray. As part of the merge, the studio re-branded itself in 2010 to Radium/Reel FX, and in February 2012 to Reel FX. Since 2007, Reel FX has been presenting the Texas Avery Animation Award, created by the studio to "celebrate career achievement in animation". The award, which is named after the Texas-born animator and cartoonist Tex Avery, is awarded each year at Dallas International Film Festival in a form of a bronze casting of Avery's Wolf character. On December 2010, it was announced that Reel FX produced an untitled 3D film with producer Andrew Adamson and Cirque du Soleil. In January 2012, it was announced by Paramount Pictures that it had acquired worldwide rights to the film, now titled Worlds Away directed by Adamson and executive-produced by James Cameron. In October 2012, The Hollywood Reporter revealed Reel FX's connection to the 2012 feature film, Rise of the Guardians. The film is based on Reel FX's short film, The Man in the Moon, directed by William Joyce. It is also based on Joyce's book series, The Guardians of Childhood. From 2009 to 2013, Reel FX completed its first animated feature film Free Birds. Originally titled Turkeys15 and scheduled for the release of 2014, but it is pulled back to November 1, 2013. Jimmy Hayward directed the film, which tells a story about two turkeys who travel back in time to prevent their species from being the traditional Thanksgiving meal. In February 2012, the studio announced a new CG-animated film, The Book of Life, directed by Jorge R. Gutierrez and produced by Guillermo del Toro. It is described as a "Romeo and Juliet-style love story set against a Mexican Day of the Dead backdrop." In December 2012, it was reported that the studio has partnered with 20th Century Fox Animation to produce the film, and scheduled for October 3, 2014, but it is pushed back to October 17. Filmography Own productions Released films Films in development Short films * The Adventures of Chuy (2015) Contract work Feature films * Everyone's Hero (2006; co-animated with IDT Entertainment, distributed by 20th Century Fox) * Rock Dog (2016; with Summit Entertainment and Huayi Brothers) * ''Rock Dog 2'''' (2018; co-animated with Yowza! Animation and Willett Animation, distributed by Summit Entertainment and Huayi Brothers) * ''Uglydolls (2019; with STX Entertainment) * Scooby (2020; with Warner Bros. Pictures and Warner Animation Group) Direct-to-video films * G.I. Joe: Spy Troops (2003) * G.I. Joe: Valor vs. Venom (2004) * Action Man: X Missions – The Movie (2005) * Boz: Colors and Shapes (2006) * Boz: Adventures in Imagination (2006) * The Very First Noel (2006) * Thank You God for B-O-Zs and 1-2-3s! (2007) * Start Singing with Boz (2008) * Open Season 2 (2009; with Sony Pictures Animation) * Tales of the Black Freighter (2009) * Open Season 3 (2011; with Sony Pictures Animation) Specials * Jonah Sing-Along Songs and More! (2002; with Big Idea Productions) * Halloweentown High (2004) * Ice Age: A Mammoth Christmas (2011; with 20th Century Fox Animation and Blue Sky Studios) Short films * The Man in the Moon (2005) * Secrets of the Furious Five (2008) * Looney Tunes: ** Wile E. Coyote and Road Runner shorts: *** Rabid Rider (2010; with Warner Bros. Pictures and Warner Bros. Animation) *** Fur of Flying (2010; with Warner Bros. Pictures and Warner Bros. Animation) *** Coyote Falls (2010; with Warner Bros. Pictures and Warner Bros. Animation) ** I Tawt I Taw a Puddy Tat (2011; with Warner Bros. Pictures and Warner Bros. Animation) ** Daffy's Rhapsody (2012; with Warner Bros. Pictures and Warner Bros. Animation) ** Flash in the Pain (2014; with Warner Bros. Pictures and Warner Bros. Animation) Theme park attractions * The Simpsons Ride (2008; co-animated with Blur Studio) * Despicable Me: Minion Mayhem (2012) Virtual Worlds * Webosaurs * Baby Bottle Pop Collaborations * Mass Animation - Live Music